ESCAZ
by yokochi150
Summary: ¿Que es E.S.C.A.Z.? Es muy simple, significa: Escuadrón de Supervivencia y Caza en el Apocalipsis Zombies... El mundo que Mery conocía ha cambiado, luego de perder a casi toda su familia en un accidente avión, ella debe sobrevivir junto a su hermano en un mundo invadido por "ellos" mientras encuentra a más sobrevivientes en su camino y tal vez el amor...
1. Prologo y Fichas de OC's

**Prologo**

En el año 2XXX la humanidad se encontraba como siempre, gente en sus trabajos u hogares, los gobiernos discutias quien es mas fuerte o mas apto, paises como afganistán en guerra, mientras policias y criminales se baten a duelo por todo el mundo. Ese era un día como cualquiera en el mundo que "gobernaba" la Humanidad ...

...Salvo que en ese mismomomento, sin que nadie lo supiera...

...Todo cambio de repente...

_**!Haaaaa...! **_Se oía gritar a las personas... Paises enteros estaban en alerta maxima mientras los sobreviviente luchaban por encontrar refugio, unos solo esperaban la muerte mientras que otros enloquesian... Un gran brote de Entes No-Vivientes comenzaba a esparcirse a una velocidad alarmante por todo el planea... Los humanos que adquirian esta "enfermedad infecioza" morian al instante (variando de persona a persona) y luego de un momento regresaban como si nada, salvo que al despertar siguen muertos, solo su cuerpo regresa a sus adtitudes motoras y momenzan a atacar a las personas... Los cientificos aun no le hayan una explicación logica por lo que no saben como llamarla, mientras las personas burdamente le llaman "Sindrome Z" ...

...El Sindrome Z ... o... Las Enfermedad del Zombie...

**Oliiss! Les traigo mi primer Fic de Zombies, no se me encantas las pelis de zombies asi que las hice, (un poco inspirada en Guerra Mundial Z y H.O.T.D) XD**

**Necesito OC's les dare un ejemplo de la mia**

**Nombre:**

**Genero:**

**Apariensia:(**Cabello, ojos, piel, tamaño, edad, ropa**)**

**Personalidad:**

**Avilidades: (**Osea con lo que va a sobrevivir y si quieres un arma)

**Historia:**

**Gustos y Disgustos:**

**Extra:**

**Chico: (**cualquiera menos Kentin XD**)**

**Nombre: **Mery Grims

**Genero:** Femenina

**Apariensia: **Cabello corto asta la barbilla de color negro y laseo, ojos color miel, de piel blanca un poco tostada, mide 1,69 m, tiene 17, usa siempre una playera blanca co corte en V y una chaqueta negra de cuero y una falda corta volada amarilla con encaje negro, unas medias negras largas y deportivos

**Personalidad: **Es fria e insensible, no siempre lo fue, antes era amigable y gentil aunque por verios eventos se volvio asi. Pero por dentro sigue siemdo la misma buena persona amable.

**Avilidades: **Es muy fuerte y veloz y una gran bateadora, resultado de su entrenamiento en el equipo de baseball, por lo que casi siempre usa un bate.

**Historia:** Su padre es bombero y su madre secretaria, desde niña le ha encantaba jugar baseball con su melliso Victor, tanto así que cuando entro a segundaria se volvi pronto en la capitana de su equipo, era la unica mujer que practica baseball por lo que siempre estaba rodeada de hombre haciendo que las chicas no la trataran, un día cuando ganaron un partido nacional el aquipo perdedor intentaron atacarlos, ellos no podian pelear o serian explusados del campeonato, pero ella no tubo más obción cuando varios de ellos la rodearon por lo que tomo su bate los golpeo, alla fue expulsada del equipo a cambio de que su equipo siguiera en la liga, despues de eso el rumor de que ella avía nokeado un equipo entero sola se extendio probocando que varias pandillas estubiean tras ella para ver si era tan fuerte, día tras día era acosada para pelear por lo que se unio a la pantilla callergera mas poderosa para que la dejaran en paz, despues de un tiempo se combirtió en la lider de esta por su abrumadora fuerza y su gran bate.

**Gustos y Disgustos: **Le gusta el baseball, las peliculas de terror y de zombies, y las peleas. Odia que toquen su bate, el color rosa y que las personas deviles.

**Extra: **Siempre es realis, pero tarta de verle el lado bueno a las cosas. Por eso es una gran lider.

**Chico: **Kentin


	2. Cap 1 El Día en que Todo Cambio

**Oliss!**

**Mis linduras Yanderes/Yangires, les pido que me envien su ficha para que las una a mi historia, como estaba con inspiración hice el primer capitulo XD**

Dueña: anti456  
>Nombre : Lylian Towshed<br>Genero : Femenino  
>Apariencia su cabello , es largo , color castaño oscuro con una piel blanca, sus ojos color ámbar, mide 1.65 , y tiene 17 años , le gusta usar short y vestidos , todo lo que sea cómodo<br>Personalidad : Es una chica alegre , aunque en el momento mas serio es de arruinarlo por su torpeza xD después del desastre de los zo,bies, no volvio a confiar en nadie por eso es una tsundre p pero después de conocerla es una persona de buen corazón , aunque distraída  
>Habilidades : Es muy ágil , cuando se consentra es capaz de todo, nunca tiene miedo ( o al menos no lo demuestra )<br>Historia : Era de una familia adinerada , pero en el desastre murieron sus padres, ella era adoptada ( sus otros padres la abandonaron D: ) lo único que se llevo cuando trato de escapar era su objeto mas preciado , el collar de perlas de su madre... y hay empezó hacer tsundre xD , yendo a distintos lugares para sobrevivir con un arco ( hacia arquería por eso es muy buen 3 )  
>Gustos y disgusto : Le encantan las cosas dulces , y seria capaz de pasar por 20 zombie sin un rasguño para conseguir uno xD , lo único que detesta son los perro porque les tiene miedo :v<br>Chico : Armin 

**«»**

**Captulo 1**

**El DÍA EN QUE TODO CAMBIO**

**«»**

-¿Donde estoy?- Dije cuestionandome

He mirado a los lados y he visto como mi hermano Viktor me abraza con desesperació desde al asiento a mi lado. He notado de lo más calmada que estoy sentada en un avión, puedo notar que esta cayendo, todo para mi esta en camara lenta... Vi al principio del avión como la gente gritaba despavorida, no solo por la caida sino tambien porque unos seres con aspecto de muertos estaban tratando de, no, se estaban comiendo ha aquellos que gritaban... He mirado con una sonrisa tranquila mientras recordaba los que paso esta mañana... Todos era de lo mas normal...

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Mery ya nos vamos!

-¡Esperame mamá!- Dijo subiendo al auto y sentandome al lado de un chico de cabello negro y ojos color miel iguales igual a ella sin prestarle mucha atención

-Ay que ver, no te querias ir de New York ¿Verdad?- Dijo regañando a la chica identica a el

-Me atrapaste hermanito- Dijo la chica sacando su lengu mientras le dedicaba una mirada de indiferencia al chico

-Ya dejen de pelearse los dos ¡Son gemelos por dios!- Exigio el padre de ellos mientras conducia

-Perdon- Dijeron los gemelos al uniso

Mientras el padre conduia el chico hablaba con su madre de cosas sin importacia. Mientras la chica miraba por la ventanilla del auto la gran ciudad de New York con un aire de admiración, recordaba la semana que avía pasado en ella. Esa avia sido la mejor semana de vacasiones de su vida ya que sus padres la llevaron al partido de campeonato de la serie mundial donde gano su equipo favorito Los Yankees de New York.

Sin darse cuenta mientas recordaba el partido llegaron al aeropuerto para volver a su pais, parte ella no queria irse pero extrañaba a su pandilla lo que la hacia querer volver, despues de todo ella era la lider de esta

Ya dentro del aeropuerto hiso los procedimientos requeridos e iba a subir cuando...

-¿Ha?- He sentido como una corriente electrica pasaba por mi cuerpo erisando mi piel. Era como un mal precentimiento

No le di mucha importancia y subi al avión... Camine hasta la parte de atras buscando mi asiento el 54, estaba al final justo a lamitad del avión

-Perfecto, ahora a descansar- Dije para luego recostarme en el asiento

Al momento llego mi hermano y se sento en el asiento a mi lado, le reste importancia y acomode para mayor conford en el asiento, me puse un almohada para cuello y me recoste

Esperamos casi una eternida, _por lo menos para mi, _y por fin al avión empezo a despegar... Ya en el aire me dedique a caer en los brazos de Morfeo...

Estaba en un lugar basio y oscuro corriendo espantada, unas criaturas extrañas estaban persiguiendome con unos horribles gritos, yo trataba de aguantar las ganas de gritar tambien. De repente quede atrapada por una pared invisble, las criaturas se fueron acercando más y más hasta que me rodearon. Pude divisar que dos de allas eran mis padre, estaba sus pieles rasgadas y sucias con pedasos colgandoles, tenian el cuerpo perforado, sus ropas todas rasgadas y dañadas... y sus ojos... sus ojos no reflejaban vida... Quienes los acompañaban estaban iguales. Poco a poco me comenzaron a tomar y yo no aguante mas mis gritos. **¡Haaaaaaa..!**

-¡...Aaaaaaaaaa...!- Grite despertando de golpe

He girado mi cabeza a un costado y vi como mi hermano me miraba como si estuviera loca, mire hacia el frente y mis padres tambien me miraron extrañado. He soldato un suspiro para volver a volter ignorando sus miradas.

-¿Me diras que te paso o lo tengo que averiguar?- Pregunto mi hermano preocupado por mi salud mental

-Adivina Viktor- Le respondí sin ganas

-Anda, si lo haces le dire a mamá que aun sigues con las peleas callejeras- Respondio amenazamte el pelinegro

-Ok, pero no te rias- Deje resignada, no puedo permitir que mis padres lo sepan me mandaran a un internado

-Lo prometo- Viktor levanto la mano como juramento

-Bien- He suspirado- Tuve un sueño en que mamá y papá estaban muerto y trataron de comerme-

-¡Jajaja!- Viktor trato de aguantarce la risa pero no pudo

-¡Prometiste no reirte!- Le grite en reproche, hay veces en que quiero extrangularlo

-Jaja, n-no me rio, jaja- Luego de su ultima carcajada respiro profundo- Lo que pasa, es que me causa gracias, eso es todo

-¿Como puede ser gracioso que tus padres te coman?- Dije levantando una seja

-No es eso, me da gracia ya que los zombies no existen. Es gracioso ver que creas en cosas inexistentes- Alego Viktor en su defensa

-No es que crea en ellos es solo que... No lo se, de repente soñe con eso, eso es todo- Dije con unas voz muy tranquila sin mirar a mi hermano

-De seguro es porque te quedaste hasta tarde viendo esa pelicula de zombie. ¡No entiendo lo que le vez de interezante!- Exclamo mi hermano mellizo

-Son entretenidas, ademas me preparan para lo peor

-¿Como que? Lo unico que enseñan es sobre el apocalipsis zombie. Cosa que no acurrira porque estabamos en la RE-A-LI-DAD- Afirmo el pelinegro tachandome de loca

-No digo que un zombie aparecera de la nada para atacarnos, pero me ayuda a tener la mente abierta- Conteste al ojimiel

-Mery, si tu mente esta más abierta de lo que ya esta, tu cerebro se saldria de su lugar- Bromeo Viktor estirando los cachetes de su melliza mayor

-¡Deja que duele!- Exigi que me soltara cosa que despues de un rato hizo-

-_Atención pasageros, se les pide no avandonar su asientos y abrochar sus cinturones, en unos minutos aterrizaremos en __Amsterdam__ en nuestro vuelo de coneccióna a París. Gracias por su atenión- _Dijo lo radio

Hicimos caso omiso a las instrucciones y me abroche el cinturon, poco a poco el avión fue aterrisando en la pista. He mirado por la ventanilla del avio a los lejos puesto que estoy setada en la parte tracera justo en el medio. El ver a traves del cristal puedo denotar algunas personas corriendo al avión mientras griataban, nos rogaban abrir las puertas del avión si es que me preguntan.

He mirado extrañada la situación, ya que no eran solo unas pocas personas, sino como 30 o mas corriendo en dirección al avión ya me estaba asustando, he mirado a mi hermano que tambien por su lado pasaba lo mismo, y con una mira nos dijimos que no sabiamos que pasaba.

-_Atención queridos pasajeros al parecer la torre de mando nos ha indicado que despegar lo antes posible por lo que se les ruega regresar a sus asientos y abrochar sus cinturones puesto que volveremos a despegar-_ Dijeron preocupados los pilotos del avión

Se escucharon varios murmullos de los pasajeros mientras seguian las instrucciones del piloto, ok, algo aquí estaba mal. Cuando estabamos a punto de despegar unas personas bloquearon la pista exigiendo que los dejaramos entrar, los pilotos se vieron obligados puesto que parece que quieren perder tiempo. Los nuevos pasajeros entraros apresurados y dandole gracias a dios por estar vivos, uno de ellos que estaba lastimado salio corriendo a encerrarse en el baño, yo no entendia lo que pasaba hasta que...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa...!- Se escucho un grito de terror de una de las pasageras en la ventanilla de al frente asustandonos a todos los pasajeros

Todos voltearon a ver porque el grito y hay estaba la mujer petrificada por una figura extraña, yo voltee de nuevo a la ventanilla y distinguí como unas criaturas putrefatas se estaban aciendo un festin con las personas de abajas, todos vieron horrorizados la espantosa escena, no les mentire la verdad me dieron ganas de vomitar en ese instante pero alguien se me adelanto asi que me contuve. La multitud de pasajeros conmenzaron a gritar despavoridos mientras rogaban porque no les pasara eso.

Yo estaba estatica admirando la horrible escena, cuando de la nada esas personas a medio comer se comenzaron a levantar y caminar asia nosotros, ellas estaban muertas y nosotros eramos los siguientes si no saliamos de esta lugar...

-¡Arranquen este maldito avión sino seremos comida para esas cosas!- Grite y todos en el avión reaccionaron.

Los pilotos hicieron caso omiso a mi "sujerencia" y comenzamos a despegar, poco a poco saliamos de ese lugar viendo a traves del vidrio como nos alejabamos de esa escena. Todos los precentes guardamos un silencio adsoluto, la tención era la protagunista en todo el avión, no se escuchaba ni un suspiro, era un silencio ensordecedor. Ya me estaba incomodando hasta que senti como una mano tomaba la mia, me gire para ver quien me tomaba y vi los ojos de preocupación de mi hermano

-¿Mery que esta pasando?- Me pregunto transmitiendo angustia en su mirada

-No lo se- Dije casi en susurro-... No lo se- Unas lagrimas camenzaron a caer por mis mejilla

-No llores enana- Dijo Viktor tratando de tranquilizarme mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

-Esto es un sueño ¿Cierto?- Le dije tratando esbozar una sonrisa pero no pude

-Me temo que es asi, esta es la realidad- Dijo mi hermano abrazandome

Estaba asustada, no mejor dicho, aterrada de que mi vidad fuera a convertise en una de esas pelis de zombis donde siempre el protagonista vive escondido o muere al final por diversas razones. Yo no quiero morir...

Despues de unas horas el avión llego a francia, estabamos cerca de Paris mi ciudad natal se supone que aterrizariamos en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle. Estaba feliz de volver pero una parte de mi tenia miedo de lo que podria encontar. Y tenia razon...

-¡Grraaaaaaa...!- Se escucho de nuevo un grito de la parte delantera del avión

De pronto y sin previo aviso comenzaron ha aparecer esas criaturas transformardo a quienes muerden en mas de ellos, era una horrible escena, ellos mordian a quien se encontraba cerca, arrancandoles pedazos de carne a cada mordiscos, parecia una escena de carniboros deborando a su preza aun viva sin piedad.

Tenia miedo y muchas ganas de gritar pero me contube y me tape la boca, ya que note que solo mordian aquellos que hacian ruido, le hice una señal a Viktor de que no hiciera ruido y me entendio, nos quedamos estaticos ante aquello, no solo por aquella espantoza vista sino tambien por nuestra propia seguridad.

Gire y vi a mis padres ser deborados por esas cosas, ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte como nosotros, mi hermano y yo vimos cada instante en el que los mordian y desprendian pedazos de su carne. Yo en silencio comense a llorar

-Los amo- musite en voz muy baja a mis padres tan baja que nadie salvo Viktor escucho

Mis amados padres comezaron a moverse de nuevo, pero ya no eran ellos, ahora eran "eso"

...De repente el avión se comenzo a desplomar...

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ese día empezo normal y ahora es posible que muera.

Gracias por los momentos que tuve

Por los amigos que tuve y las amigas que no

Gracias por mi familia

Por mi hermano

Por mi educación

Lo unico de lo que me arrepiento

es no haber tenido un novio

Y esta tan horrible y alocada forma de morir

**«»**

**«»**

**«»**

He avierto mis ojos de a poco, tenia un dolor punsanten en un costado de mi brazo izquierdo

_¿Los muertos sienten dolor?_

-¿Que es esto? ¿No estoy muerta?- Dije incredula mirando a mi alrededor

Estaba sentada aun en mi asiento colgando asía el frente, lo que me retenia de caer era el cinturon que me protegio, he mirado a mi alrededor, el avión estaba completamente deshecho, la unica parte medio intacta era la cola en la que estoy, mire mi izquierda y hay estaba Viktor inconciente, rapido me apresure a tomar su pulso, aun estaba vivo, solo se desmallo por el impacto.

Lo mire mejor y estaba todo arañado con algunos cortes en la piel algo profundos, tuvo mucha suerte de no haberse clabado nada, cuando un avion se estralla normalmente las partes de este terminan como proyectiles y pueden matar, si que tuvo mucha suerte. He mirado donde tenia el dolor punsante y hay tenia clabada una estaca de metal

He tratado de removerlo con cuidado pero el dolor era indescriptible, el sacarme la estaca prosedi a liberar el cintun cayendo del avión sobre el pavimento, curiosamente le avión se estrello en una avenida. Al caer lo hice arrodillada disminuyendo el golpe del impacto.

Me he parada examinando lo susedida, en mi rostros no se podia evitar notar una gransonrisa siniestra y en acto siguiente inconsientemente he comenzado a reir a todo pulmon como una completa loca

-M-mery- Balbuseo mi hermano quien despertaba por mis risa y al verme asi se asusto

-Hermanito ¡Acabamos de burlar a la muerte!- He gritado a todo lo que da mostrando mi alegria

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo el mientras caía del asiento al igual que yo y se ponía de pie

-Acabamos de salir vivos de un avión desplomado lleno de zombies- He mirado seria a Viktor- El mundo nos quiere vivos y así sera, por lo menos para mi

-Hermana- Dijo Viktor al ver tal cambio en su hermana-

-Viktor te lo preguntare una vez y quiero una respuesta definitiva pronto- Lo he mirado a los-... ¿Quiere venir conmigo y vivir? ¿O quedarte aquí solo y esperar lo peor?

-¿Que no es obvio? -Contesto Viktor con una sonrisa muy seguro de si mismo- A donde vallas te seguire hermanito

-Ok, proclamo que hoy, domingo 13 del mes X del año 2XXX, es el día en que todo cambio.


	3. Cap 2 Confianza

**Oliss! La inspiración no deja de tocar mi puerta XD**

**Aun necesitre OC's asi que aun me pueden mandar sus fichas. Los chicos ya tomados son Kentin, Castiel y Armin. Mi hermanito Viktor esta disponible XD**

Dueña: sa96magica

nombre- Isabel Flores  
>genero- Femenina<br>apariensia: cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro lacio, ojos color cafe oscuro, piel morena, mide 1.76. tiene 18 años (lo que viste te lo dejo a ti no se como describirlo)  
>personalidad:es una chica alegre, pero muy seria cuando se trata de algo muy inportante, no muestra debilidad y siempre trata de ayudar<br>avilidades: es fuerte sabe diferentes tipos de lucha, ademas aprende rapido  
>historia: sus padres eran personas muy bondadosas que siempre ayudaban, su padre es dueño de una empresa y su madre ddueña dw un restaurante, de niña la molestaban mucho por su estatura ya que era muy alta para su edad, ademas de que la golpeaban pero por timida no decia nada ademas no queria causarle problemas a sus padres hasta que les pedio a sus padres que la metieran a una clase de lucha y comenzo a defenderse ademas de que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba y comenzo a practicar varios tipos, cuando comenzo a creecer comenzo a ayudar a su mama a cocinar y desde ese momento ayudaba a todo aquel que podia<br>gustos y disgustos: le gusta practicar diferentes tipos de lucha, ayudar, cantar, los animale, las peliculas de terror, odia cuando la gente se acerca a ella o a otras personas solo por un beneficio, que la gente mienta  
>chico: Castiel<p>

**«»**

**«»**

**«»**

**Capitulo 2**

**«»**

**«»**

**«»**

**Confianza**

Luego de que el avión se estrellara parason los dos hermanos media hora recuperando las fuerzas, la chica del par de gemelos se arranco las mangas de su playera clanca y se la ató sobre la herida de su brazo para evitar infección, luego se colocó de nueva la chaqueta de cuero y con la otra manga la ató en una heria de la pierna de su hermano que no avía notado hasta ese momento

Los gemelos comenzaron a movilizarse alejandose de los escombro del avión que cubrian la avenida. Al momento que sintieron que los estaban obcerbando no muy lejos pararon para inspeccionar

-Mery ¿Tambien lo sentiste?- Pregunto el gemelo hombre

-Si, mejor no hagamos ruido- Dijo la chica a lo que el chico asintio

Los dos caminaron un par de horas por la ciudad deshabitada, las calles estaban totalmente habandonada salvo por escombro y autos chocados o mal estacionados. Unos de los gemelos logro divisar un camien de bomberos como a unos 10 metros, en eso comenzo a correr el chico sin cumsultarselo a su hermana quien termino persiguiendolo...

-Mira, el camion debe tener algun radio, tenemos que entrar y tomarlo para saber que ocurrio en la ciudad- Dijo Viktor a su hermana que lo miro seria para luego dejarlo proseguir con su plan

-¿Nesecitas ayuda?- Pregunto la chica mientra veia batallar a su hermano contra la puerta del camion de bomberos

-No, yo puedo solo- Contesto el chico golpeando la puerta de este probocando que el sonido rebotara entre los edificios

La chica miro a su hermano impasiente ya que se preocupaba por el ruido que proboco su gemelo... No muy lejos se escucharon alaridos, la chica sabia lo que significaba y n unos instantes desde las sombres comenzaron ha aparecer decenas de cadaberes vivientes en su dirección. La chica reacciono en esa situación y tomando el hacha de bomberos de su caja de vidrio haciendo ruido, con esta rompio la ventana del lado del conductor para abrir la puerta en cuestien de segundos una gran orda de zombies estaban tras de ellos; ella con un rapido movimiento metio su hermano en el camión y le dio el hacha cerro la puerta de este. Con un sujetdor forzo la entrada de la llave y encendió el camión de una sola arrollando a cuanto mueto se atravezaba

-¿Como hiciste para encender el camión?- Pregunto el gemelo sosteniendo el hacha

-Es como el de papá, cuando tenia tiempo lo sacaba a pasear para aprender a conducir- Dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa siniestra al aplastrar muchos de "_ellos_"

-Papá si estubiera aqui enfadaría.

-Pero el ya no esta ¡superalo!- Dijon enojada la chica sin medir sus palabras

La cabina se lleno de un incomodo silencio, era verdad, sus padres ya no estaban y no sabían si alguien quien conoscan tampoco estaba, la chica se comenzo ha arrepentir de lo dicho, claro que ella solo lo dijo porque los extrañaba pero solo le dio mas dolor

-Tienes razón, ya no estan... -Dijo el chico con una expreción de tristeza en los ojos- ...Olvida lo que te dije...

-Disculpa por lo que dije, no te hagas ideas locas... Yo tambien los extraño... -Contesto la chica a su gemelo

Ya despues de un rato notaron que cada vez havían mas y mas zombies persiguiendolos por el ruido del motor...

-Viktor enciende la radio- Le ordeno la gemela mayor

-Ok- Obedecio el gemelo menor

-_Nuestros queridos radio-escuchas -_radio_- este es un mensaje para aquellos que aun sigan con vida... Desde ya hace 12 horas que el brote de lo llamado como "Sindrome Z" se ha aparecido en varios continentes esparciendose rapidamente. Tenemos informes de que gran parte del mundo ya ha sido consumida por la infección, se les recomienda ha aquellos sanos que busquen un refugio y alimento para una larga temporada los más pronto que puedan y esperen a que mejore la situación... Es posible que esta sea nuestra ultima transmisión, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes -_En ese instante se corto la señal-

_-_La situación es peor de lo que imagime- Dijo el chico rascandise la cabeza preocupado

-Si tienes tiempo para preocuparte por un desconocido aprobechalo para subrevivir- Regaño la pelinegro

-¿Como puedes ser tan insensible? ¡¿No te preocupa que el mundo se venga abajo?!- Contesto el pelinegro por la adtitud de indiferencia de su hermana

-¡Claro que si me importa! ¡Pero me importa más mantener tu horrible cuerpo libre de mordidas de zombies!- Exclamo su hermana

El chico se sorprendió ente la respuesta de su hermana, el estaba convencido que cuando chocaron su hermana su golpeo la cabaza y perdio su humanidad, pero ahora creia que se la golpeo aun más fuerte haciendo que fuera de nuevo la hermana que simepre se preocupaba por el

-¡Oye idiota de Viktoria!- Le gritoa su hermano llamando su atención- ¡Cuando diga ya tomas el hacha y saltas!

-¿Que cosa?

- 3... 2... 1... Ya!- Grito la chica abrió la puerta de abrir la puerta y saltar del camión cosa que el chico imitó como reflejo

Los dos gemelos rodaron por el pavimento viendo como la orda de zombies perseguia al muy ruidoso camion de bomberos que seguia conduciendose con las sirenas ensendidas

-¡¿Por que hisiste eso?! ¡Casi nos matas!- Susurro alterado el chico mientras se ponia de pie

-No me lo agradesca, despues todo fue buena idea atascar el volante y el acelerador- Contesto la chica como si nada

-Bueno, debo de admitir que es verdad. Y encender la sirena tambien fue de ayuda- Admitio el chico ayudando a lebantar a su hermana

-¿Verdad que si?

Luego de esa pequeña charla los dos comezaron a moverse de nuevo, esta vez con mas precaución, no querian encontrarse otra sorpresa no deseada... Luego de un rato llegaron a un barrio que estaba de camino a su casa, necesitaban tomar lo que pudieran de hay e irse...

Al pasar cerca de un callejon los gemelos escucharon un ruido, el chico alerta con el hacha en mano salio a investigar dejando a la hermana mayor solo

-Genial, trata de hacerse el cool y me habandona- Dijo sentandose en la acera- Si regresa como un zombie no se lo perdonare

La chica escucho un ruido a su espalda e ibá a volterar cuando alguien con una mano le tapa los ojos y con la otra la boca, arrastrandola a uno esos callejones

-Jjmm, jjmmm- La chica pataleaba para soltarse pero la manera en que estaba agarrada se lo impedia

-Sshi, tranquila no te hare daño- Se escucho la voz de un chico que la agarraba impidiendo que se moviera

-Jjmmm!- La chica le mordio la mano a su captor

-¡Aaah!-Grito en reflejo el chico soltando al pelo negro

-¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Estas loca!- Gruño un chico de cabello castaño muy sedoso y pinta militar. Sus ojos, eran verde esmeralda, la chico al verlos quedo hipnotizada por la belleza de ellos haciendo que se estremesiera por sus adentros

-¡Pues si lo estoy!- Contesto la ojimiel aliendo del trance

-Se nota- Dijo el ojiverde- ¿Tu quien eres?

-Eso lo deberia decir yo- Contesto la chica ante el chico

-Pregunte primero- Dijo el, se notaba que era obstinado

-Pero tu fuiste quien me arrastro para aca, me debes por lo menos eso- Dijo la chica que es aun mas obstinada

-... -Guardo el chico un momento se silencio- Mi nombre es Kentin

-Mery, un gusto -Los dos se estrecharon sus manos

-Bien Mery ¿Bienes sola?

-No, estoy esperando a mi hermano, no debe de tardar

-Es peligrozo dejar a una chica sola en un momentos como este- Sonrio el chio

-No soy tan indefensa como crees- Contesto la chica resaltando superioridad

-Lo dice que fue arrastrada a un callejon por un desconocido- Contesto Kentin divertido

-...Toushe

En ese instante aparecio Viktor buscando a su amada hermanita mayor

-Mery, te he estado buscando- Dijo Viktor para luego fijar su mirada en el extraño

-Hola- Saludo el chico de cabello castaño lavantando una mano en señal de amistad

-Hola- Contesto el pelinegro de la misma manera

-Viktor ¿Que decias?- Dijo sin interes la gemela

-Si, entre a una de las casa y no encontre nada muy util. Salvo esto- Le muesta una pistola de policia con 5 balas

-Buen hallasgo -Le da una palmada en la espalda

-Solo por curiosidad -Agrego el ojiverde- ¿No esncontraste algun cuchillo o algo de comida?

-Lo lamente pero revice la cocina y estaba basia, creo que los que vivian hay tuvieron la misma idea-Repondia Viktor

-Una duda ¿Como fue que dejaron el arma?- Pregunto Mery

-Es muy simple- Respondio Kentin -Lo más probable es que con la ajitación no la encontraron y desesperados por salir la dejaron

-Eso es lo que yo tambien pienso- Contesto Viktor

-Viktor hay que movernos, no creo que en casa halla algo util- Dijo la pelo negro

-¿Y que hay de las herramientas de bombero de papa?

-Cuando salimos de vacasiones las dejo en la estación bajo llave

-Valla, cuando podian ser tan util- Se quejo Viktor

-No importa,ven tenemos que ir a buscar al primero- Dijo Mery caminando para fuera del callejon

-Ok, tu eres la lider- Dijo Viktor siguiento a su hermana

-¡Esperen!- Grito Kentin llamando su atención- Voy con ustedes

-¿Por que? Si se puede saber- Pregunto la pelinegro con su cara de pocos amigos

-Es mas facil sobrevivir acompañado, ademas no sera por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que me reuna con unos amigo

-Mery- Dijo Viktor intercambiando miradas con su hermana

-Ok, pero no hagas nada raro- Exijo la ojimiel dibujando una sonrisa en los labios del castaño

Los tres chicos emprendieron su camino por las calles deshabitada, no avían zombies puesto que aun se espera esten siendo distraidos por el camión. A medida que siguen a la pelo negro las calles se vuelven más y más estrechas hasta que callo la noche, el vecindario en el que estaban era una bajo que durante la noche te pone la piel de galliña y para rematar los gritos de los subrevivientes al ser descubiertos por los zombies a kilometros

-Este lugar me da mala espina- Dijo Kentin mientras seguia a los gemelos

-"_Tienes que acostumbrarte rapido sino quieres morir_" eso fue lo que me dijo un amigo una vez y ahora este es como mi segundo hogar- Dijo la chica indiferente mientras seguía caminando

-Tu hermana da miedo- Dijo Kentin a Viktor

-Lo se -Le contesto- Pero tiene razon, el que no se adpta muere. Esa es la ley natural- Dijo este apretando su hacha

-Tu tambien das miedo amigo- Dijo Kentin

-Es aqui- La ojimiel paro en frente de una bodega abandonada, estaba blindada y las bentanas tapadas con laminas de acero y madera. Mery se acerco y dio un toquido especial

-No todo tiene un porque- Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta blandada

-Un camino lo hacen los pies- Contesto la chica

-No todo es blanco, negro: es gris- Dijo la otra parte

-Todo depende del matiz- Respondio de nuevo

-¡Mery! ¡¿Eres tu?!- Se escucho muy emocionado del otro lado

-No, soy santa claus ¡Claro que soy yo memoria de pez dorado!- Dijo animada, estaba muy feliz de escuchar la voz de su amigo sano y salvo

-¿Como has estado jefa?- Se escucho la voz de otro hombre del otro lado

-¡Habranme les cuento!- Les ordeno y obedecieron al instante dejando pasar a su jefa, su hermano y al otro acompañante

-¡Chicos tanto tiempo sin verlos!- La chica que siempre es indiferente ante todos ahora estaba abrazando con una gransonrisa a un rubio y un peliblanco, dejando anonadados a todos los precentes incluyen a los mismos

-Jefa ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijeron preocupados al mismo tiempo el rubio de ojos miel y el peliblanco de ojos bicolor

-Bueeeeeno... Mi avión se lleno de zombies y nos estrellamos en la entrada de la ciudad. Pero fuera de eso estoy bien- Dijo sonriendo asustando a los precentes incluyendo a su gemelo

-Jejeje, la lider si que sabe inventar historias- Dijo el de ojos bicolor

-Es la verdad, cuando regresabamos nuestro avión quedo invadido de zombies... Fuimos los unicos sobrevivientes

-Ustedes si que sin increibles- Dijo el de vestimenta militar asombrado por la historia

-Nada de eso... Mama y papa ya no estan gracias a eso...-Dijo con un tono de tristesa la chica de cabello negro

-Lo lamentamos mucho jefa- Dijeron sus subordinados

-No se preocupen Lysandro, Nathaniel, pronto pasara... Ademas no creo que seamos los unicos que perdimos a alguien- Un cilencio ensordecedor con un aire de tención invadio la sala...

-Chicos, no quiero resaltar lo obvio pero ¿Y Castiel?- Señalo Viktor

-...- Los chicos no contestaron

-Ya veo...- Dijo la pelo negro con un tono de tristesa

-No nos malinterpreten, Castiel sigue bien veran...

**FLASH BACK**

Los tres chicos estaban corriendo por las calles en camino a su refugo tambien conocido como la base de su pandilla, huyendo aquellos llamados muertos vivientes...

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Como terminamos asi?- Grito Nathaniel frustrado mientras huía

-A mi no me pregunten, estaba buscando mi libre y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con ustedes corriendo por mi vida- Afirmo Lysandro mientras corria

-Este día no puede empeorar, si ten solo la tabla de Mery estubiera aqui- Señalo Castiel haciendo lo mismo que los otros

-Pero no esta ¿Que hacemos? Lider sustituto- Exprezo con desden Nathaniel quien aunque su vida esta en peligro no deja su odio por el pelirojo

-Pues di,tengo uno. Rubio ninja tu distraelos mientras Lysandro y yo escapamos- Dijo burlandose de Nathaniel aun en esa situación

-¿Por que no lo haces mejor tu?- Contesto Nath

-¡Ya vasta! Es increible como son aun con esto- Señalo el victoriano a los zombies

-Kyaaaaaa...!- Se escucho un gran grito cerca que llamo la atención de los zombies haciendo que se dirijan a eso dirección

-De la que nos salvamos- Exprezo el rubio de ojos miel despues de detenerse

-Al parecer les atrae el sonido- Denoto el chico de ropas victorianas

-La que grito hace un instante fue una chica ¿no?- Expuzo Castiel antes su compañeros de pandilla

-Supongo que si- Contesto Nathaniel

-¿Quiere ayudarla Castiel?- Dijo lysandro sabiendo las intenciones de su amigo

-Me conoces muy bien- Cotesto Castiel

-¿Por que abrias de ayudarla?- Dijo incredulo el rubio por el pelirojo

-Seria mi buena acción antes de morir- Dijo Castiel riendo

-Castiel no vamos a morir- Dijo algo irritado el victotiano por la adtitud pesimista de su amigo

Castiel asintio a lo dicho por su amigo, en realidad el solo estaba jugando ya que el no planeaba morir tan pronto. Trazando un plan se dirigieron a donde provenian los gritos.

Al llegar se encontraron con un par de chicas, una de largo hasta la cintura de color negro lacio, ojos color cafe oscuro, piel morena, alta y llebaba puesto un top deportivo blanco y un mono abultado del mismo color especial para artes marciales, sus brazos estaban bendados asta los hombros. Ella estaba peleando a puño limpio contra los zombies con uno de sus golpes o patadas les rompia el craneo haciendo que ya no se levantaran

A su lado esta una chica tenia su cabello largo, color castaño oscuro con una piel blanca, sus ojos color ámbar y vestia un short corto negro y una blusa larga que le llegaba como un vestido de negro, un collar de perlas y unas sandalias de tacon alto de olor blanco. Ella estaba atacando a los zombie con unas flechas y las inscrustaba en la cabeza de los no-vivos

Al lado de los dos estaban un por de chicos identocs salvo por sus cabellos, una lo tiene negro y el otro azul, y sus ojos, el primero los tiene azul y el otro rosas ambos estaban dandoles una lluvia de balas a los zombies.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos unidos no podian contra todos esos zombies. Castiel se puso sus nudilleras de acero al ver como uno de "_ellos_" estaba apunto de tocar a la chica de ojos oscuros, en es instante dio la orden de atacar y con esas mismas manos rompio la cabezo de este, la chica no se lapodia creer. Nathaniel saco su gran colección de dagas y las abetaba con exata presición a las cabezas de estos ya que parece ser su unico punto devil. Lysandro tenia una cadena con una bola de puas por un lado y una ojilla por la otra, moviendo la cadena en en circulos esta ganaba impulso e igual que sus compañeros comenzo a eliminar a esas criaturas rapidamente...

Pero no resultaba como lo planearon. Cada vez avían más y más de "_ellos"_cuando de repente se escucho el impacto como el de un avión chocar no muy lejos. Las zombies se alborotaron al escuhar revotar el sonido por toda la ciudad. En medio de la multitud de zombies los tres camaradas se perdieron, por suerte Nathaniel y Lysandro salieron ilesos de eso pero Castiel no podia salir

Castiel levanto la mano en alto para que sus amigos la vieran, dandoles a entender que los encntraria en la base... Dicho esto los dos siguieron las ordenes de su lider temporal y se dispusieron a ir a la base, con la esperanza de que Castiel regreraría

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue lo que paso- Termino de contar Lysandro

-Jasmas me imagina al "Gran Castiel" haciendo semejante estupides por otros- Dijo Viktor asombrado

-El fin del mundo cambia a las personas, ya sea para bien o para mal- Dijo Kentin sentado a un lado de Mery

-Tienes mucha razon militarsito- Dijo Mery mientras acariciaba su bate favorito Bet

-Ni yo lu hubiese dicho mejor- Respondio cierto rubio

De repente en se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta, Lysandro se le acerco para ver de quien se trataba

-No todo tiene un porque- Dijo Lysandro esperando una respuesta del otro lado

-¡Lysandro si no me habres la puerte te probeto que vuelvo como zombie y te como el poco cerebro que tiene!- Se escucho gritar del otro lado

-¡Castiel!- Todos gritaron de felicida al escucharlo, incluyendo a Nathaniel pero este no grito

-Si, se que me aman ¡Ahora abran!- Exijio el pelirojo

Lysandro hizo caso y abiro sin basilar la puerta por donde entro su pelirojo mejor amigo, despues de el le seguien un chico cabello negro, otro identico a el cabello azul, luego de ellos dos chicas, una morena alta y la otra blanca de tamaño normal

-¡Armin, Alexy!- Grito el chico castaño al ver a sus mejores amigo con vida. Estos al verdo saliero a abrazarlo

-¡Idiota! Te dabamos por muerto- Dijo armin frotando con ternura una ametralladora

-Armin ¿Eso es de mi padre?- Pregunto Kentin al ver la ametralladora

-Tal vez- Dijo Amrin finjiendo demencia

-Disculpa, yo tambien tome una- Dijo Alexy mostrandole a Kentin una Ametralladora Ligera Ares

-No importa, queenselas- Dijo el castaño, al fin y al cabo eso les salvo la vida

Los ojos de los gemelos se iluminaron por lo dicho y lo abrazaron. Depues de soltarlo una mano le a llamado la atención a Armin, este se voltea y ve a la chica de cabello castaños tomandole de la manga mirando asía otro lado

-S-solo queria decirte g-gracias, por salvarme a-aunque o pedi tu a-ayuda- Dijo esta mirando asia otro lado, en sus mejillas se le podia notar un leve sonrojo probocando uno en armin tambie

-¡_¡Que linda! Es tan tsundere_- penso Armin quien al instante abrazo a la chica con todas sus fuerza

-¡Bien todo los aqui precente ponganatención!- Dijo la pelonegro de ojos miel parada al lado de su gemelo haciendo que todos presten atención

-Pero si es la Jefa Tabla- Dijo el pelirojo bromeanto con su adorable jefa (notese el sarcasmo)

-Tambien es un gusto verte Castiel- Dijo seria- ¡Bien, a todos los que me conocen y los que no. Yo soy Mery Grims y y soy la ley en esta base o en cualquier otra, yo desido si se quedan o no, los que no quieran seguir mis reglas se pueden ir marchando ahora!

Hubo un momento de silencio, esperando a ver si alguien desia algo

-Muy bien- Dijo con una sonrida la gemela- un paso al frente, nombre, avilidad y motivación por vivir

-Yo soy Lylian Towshed- Dijo dando un paso al frente la castaña- A-agilidad y tiro con arco. Vivo por...-La chica se ha girado y vio a Armin haciendo que se sonrojara- por... por alguien a quien quieromucho...

-Yo soy Isabel Flores (Dijo la morena dando un paso al frente) Fuerza y artes marciles de una gran veriedad. Yo vivo por aquellos a quienes proteger

-Yo soy Armin Mc'Lord (Dijo dando un paso al frente) Tecnologia y las armas de fuego. Yo vivo solo por vivir

-Yo soy Alexy Mc'Lord (Dijo el gemelo haciedo lo mismo que su hermano) Tecnologia y armas de fuego. Yo vivo por mi hermano

-Yo soy Lysandro Ainsworth (Dijo haciendo lo que los otro) Agilidad y fuerza admas del uso del Kusai Gama. Vivo por aquellos por encontrar como mi hermano

-Yo soy Nathaniel Bormento (Dijo dando un paso adelane) Agilidad y uso de cuchillos. Vivo por vivir

-Yo soy Castiel Parkert (Dijo dando un paso al frente) Lucha cuarpo a y uso de nudilleras. Vivor por vivir

-Yo soy Kentin Guller (Gijo dando un paso al frente) Uso de armas de fuego y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Vivo por aquellos que murieron

-Yo soy Viktor Grims (Dije dando un paso al frente) Tecnicad de salvamento y una hacha. Vivo por mis padres que murieron.

Mery los miro a todos a los ojos parecia que los analisaba...

-Muchos deustedes me descepcionan- Dijo ella dejando a muchos sin entender -Sus avilidades me sorprende y creo que pueden llegar a ser un gran equipo si la situación la requiere pero deben entender algo... Si quieren sobrevivir deben tener una idea clara de lo que quieren, no solo porque si, no solo por los muertos, haganlo por ustedes y aquellos que aun siguen con vida

Todos la miraron con admiración a la pelinegro de ojos miel, comprendiendo en realidadlo que queria decir esta

-Yo soy Mery Grims (Dijo por ultima dando un paso al frente) Fuerza y agilidad ademas del uso de mi leal bate. ¡Yo vivo por mi y por ustedes que estan con vida!

Todos comenzaron ha aplaudir, algunos a silvar, ese discurzo les subio el animo a todos los precentes

-¡Yo confiare en ustedes! ¡Confare mi vida tambien y espero que todos confien en mi!


	4. Cap 3 Somos ESCAZ Part 1

**Oliss!**

**Como veran estoy muy molesta porque no muchos leen el fic DX (tal vez debi poner un titulo mas atracctivo) Pero igual les agradesco a las que si lo leen y que comentan**

**Dueña: **LunaHermosa

**Nombre: Miya Parkert (**Disculpa que le cambie el nombre pero Rous se pronunciaba igual al de Ross y seria confuso, asi que le puse la primeras silabas del apellido que me diste)**  
>Genero: Femenino<br>Apariencia : pelo largo de color rojo intenso y ojos grises mide 1,67 Tiene casi cumple 18 usa un pantalón corto negro y musculosa roja con negro  
>Personalidad: tosca pero de buen corazón, párese fría y sin sentimiento pero solo es una apariencia superficial pero en realidad es una chica bastante sentimental<br>Avilidad: sabe manejar todo tipo de armas de fuego, tienes ágilidad  
>Historia: su padre es piloto su madre azafata, tiene un hermano mayor que vive solo siempre se quiso ir a vivir con el, pero sus padre decidieron que seria mas prudente que se quedara con su tío quien fue como su mejor amigo y le enseño al manejo de armar de fuego, como a ella le fascinan las armas todos le ven como la rara de la clase por lo que no tiene amigos. Luego de un tiempo descidio ir a vivir con hermano y se encontro con el inicio de apocalipsis zombie<br>Gustos y disgusto: le gustas las armas, las películas de terror y todo lo que tenga que ver con la amistad y las sobre convivencia, le encanta los retos. Le disgusta: que le ordenen cosa sin sentido y malgastar su energia si no es para algo serio  
>Extra: Castiel es su hermano<br>Chico: Nathaniel**

**Dueña: **Black Ross

**Nombre: Ross Black  
>Genero: Femenino<br>Apariensia: Su cabello es largo, lasio de color castaño claro con las puntas onduladas, y puntas de color azul, su piel es blanca, y sus ojos son con heterocromia, uno rosa y otro azul, tiene el tatuaje de una rosa negra en su hombro.  
>Personalidad: Es una chica amble y tranquila, y un poco traviesa, pero cuando alguien esta en peligro es una loca sin compasion, es una chica Yandere, por asi decirlo. Usa ropas victorianas, y habla de esa manera.<br>Habilidades: Es muy habil, en el sentido de subir a lugares altos, su padre le deje una guadaña, y su madre una pistola.  
>Historia: Su padre era un gran empresario adinerado, siempre tenia un tiempo para jugar con su hija, su madre era secretaria de su padre, ella pertenecio al ejercito, su padre, vino de una familia adinerada, cuando era niña, la abusaban, y la golpeaban, pero un dia unos chicos quisieron propasarse con ella, y ella los noqueo con una silla, sus compañeros se alejaron de ella a exepccion de sus verdaderas amigas, en su escuela se gano el titulo de "Rosa de la muerte".<br>Gustos y disgustos: Ama la musica, la ropa victoriana, los conejos, escribir poesia, ama las flores, en especial las margaritas, siempre de niña jugaba al juego de "Mequiere, No me quiere", odia a la gente que la juzga sin conocerla, la gente hipocrita, y la que lastima a sus amigos.  
>Extra: Sus padres murieron en la apocalipsis.<strong>

**Chico: Lysandro**

**anti456: Exaaacto XD**

**isa96magica: Me alegra que te aya gustado y pronto seguire con más capi's**

**NOTA: Una cosa en el Kobudo y el Karate se utiliza el baston y en el Aikido se utiliza el JO que es un baston mediano**

**«»**

**«»**

**«»**

**Capitulo 3**

**«»**

**«»**

**«»**

**Somos E.S.C.A.Z**

**Parte 1**

Esa noche los nuevos y viejos compañeros se sentaron en el silencio que asomaba la noche. Esa era la primera noche de la nueva y tortuosa vida que les destinaba el mundo. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se pasaban los alimentos de la bodega que estaban guardados. La lider del lugar miraba a sus camaradas que tenian un semblante sin animos, despues de aquella charla motivacional aun seguian en ese estado, claro ¿Quien no se preocuparia de las personas a su alrededor? Mejor dicho, los que ya no estan a su alrrededor. Si, esa era la estaca que se clababa en los corazones de todos

Al llegar a ser aun mas de noche los sobrevientes se postraron ante los brazos de morfeo, salvo algunos que se dedicaron a montar guardia, de ves en cuando cambiaban de turno para poder descanzar ellos tambien

De entre las sombras una chica de cabellos castaños se dirigia a la puerta con suprema delicadeza con la intención de alejarse la mas posible estos... Ya estaba punto de tocar la puerta cuando sintio sobre su hombro como se posaba una mano haciendo que se enterezara por el escalofrio y el susto

-¿A donde cree que va jovensita?- Se escucho decir a sus espaldas haciendo que volteara poco a poco

-Me largo de aquí- Exclamo la chica mirando a su retenedor de ojos azules

-Es de noche y es muy suisida salir del lugar con tantos de ello afuera- Exoplico el chico mirandola a los ojos

-No me importa, igual es mejor estar sola- Contesto la castaña soltandose del agarre

-No te entiendo Lylian, te reomiendo que regreses a dormir- Dijo el chico con cara seria

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Armin? Dentro de poco este grupo va a caer, ya sea por el sindrome z o no-

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestinó el pelinegro

-Escucha atentamente, este lugar puede que este bien por un tiempo pero nos hace falta más alimento, no podemos vivir a base de cake y jugo por algunos días más- Explio la chicay el ojiazul entendio perfetamente

-Eso es lo que yo tambien pense- De entre las sombras se asomaba una figura de una chica, poco a poco fue saliendo hasta mostrarce ante estos

-¿M-mery?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

-Planeaba hacer una excurción a la ciudad en dos días pero al parecer tendre que adelantarlo. Tienes toda la razon, no podemos vivir de esto por mas tiempo, ademas de que necesitamos mas herramientas para protección- Dijo la asi nominada lider

-Una pregunta ¿Cuando sera esa excurción?- Se escucho una de las voses en el fondo provenientes del rubio

-¿Y a donde iremos exactamente?- Se escucho de cierte pelirrojo

-¿Desde cuando esta despierto?- Pregunto Armin

-No lograbamos dormir bien- Salieron de su sueño la chica morena y Viktor

-Es muy dificil dormir en estas situaciones- Dijo Kentin junto al de cabello azul

-¿Cual es el plan Jefa?- Objeto el peliplata

-Bien ya que estan todos despiertos se lo contare- La ojos mielse ha sentado en una caja- Mañana a primera hora saldremos a la calle donde se encuentra estacionado un autobus, lo utilizaremos para llegar a la calle 7 que esta a 3 cuadras de aca donde se encuentra un centro comercial

-¿Por que tomar un autobuss si no esta muy lejos? Digo, podriamos llegar caminando- Opino el de ojos rosa

-Seria muy arriesgado, recuerden que mientras hayan infectados las calles no son seguras. Claro, tampoco puedo afirmar que el centro comercial tampoco sea seguro, lo mas probable que hayan zombies.- Contesto a la duda la morena

-Exacamente Isabel, es una apuesta arriesgada pero si no la tomamos pronto moriremos de hambre- Afirmo la lider

-Entonces es ha primera hora. Recomiendo que durmamos lo que podamos esta noche, mañana presiento que sera un día muy largo- Objeto el castaño de ojos verdes

-Ya lo oyenron, a dormir algazanes- Alego la de cabello negro

Todos asintieron y se entregaron en los brazos de morfeo, algunos seguian de guaria para cambiar de turno con otro. Esa noche tenian que recuperar energinas para la dura tarea del día siguiente

Ya de mañana los intgantes de dicha banda despertaron uno a unofueron despertando. Estaban algunos muy rigidos puesto que dumieron en el suelo ya que no avían colchones, unos durmieron sentados recostados de la pared y otros acostados sobre algunas cajas de carton como colchonetas, pero igual el suelo no fue muy cariñozo con estos.

-Bien, todos tomen su arma y preparense no sabemos a que es lo que nos enfrentamos- Ordenos la susodicha lider

Todos hicieron caso a Mery y tomaron sus armas, Castiel sus nudilleras, Lysandro su Kusai Gama, Nathaniel su juego de dagas y nabajas, Lylian organizo su arco y flechas, Kentin tomo la pistola de policia con sus balas y un tubo acero tirado en el lugar, los gemelos sus ametralladoras recargandolas, Viktor levanto su hacha que se encontaba en el suelo, y la lider del equipo rocogío su amado bate para salir.

-Oye gigante ¿No tienes un arma?- Pregunto el pelirrojo a la morenasa apenas mas baja que el

-Tengo nombre ¿Si? Es Isabel- Explico esta

-Ok, gigante ¿Por que no tienes un arma?- Dijo el chico sin hacer caso al comentario la la pelonegro

La chica suspiro resignada ante las burlas del ojos grises- No necesito un arma para defenderme- Explico esta

-Eso es peligroso ¿Planeas enfrentarlos al descubierto?

-No me puedes cuestionar, tu tambien lo haces

-Pero yo estoy cubierto por ropa de cuero, es casi imposible que se rompa; mientras que tu estas muy expuesta- Objeto el pelirojo preocupado

Era cierto, la ropa de cuero no se rompe ni con cuchillos mientras que la de la chica era facil de atravezar sin contar de que la parte de erriba era muy rebeladora. El chico estaba muy preocupado por la chica, ella sin que el lo supiera le era muy especial

-Entiendo tu punto pero no creo que sea necesario se cuidarme sola- Replico la ojos oscuros

-Oye militarsito ¿Donde encontraste eso tubo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al de ojos verdes

-En una esquina por atras- Repondio el de cabello castañi y pantalon militar

-¿Gigante sabes utilizar un baston?- De dirigio el de ojos grises a la chica de nuevo

-Fui una de las mejores en el Kobudo, Karate y Aikido. Claro que se utilizar el baston- Contesto ironica la chica

-Perfecto- El chico esboso una sonrisa picara como si tramara algo

Castiel se alejo de la chica para ir a la parte rasera del escondite, unas vez hay tomo algo y regreso con la chica

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto la chica mirando lo que trajo el pelirojo

-Un tubo de acero ¿Que no ves?- Expuso el chico ante la pregunta obvida de la muchacha. Este luego le estrego el largo tubo de acero

-¿Para que me lo das?- Pregunto sin entender la chica mientras tomaba lo resivido

-Para urgarte la nariz ¡Claro que para defenderte!- Exclamo el chico ante la chica de lento razonamiento

-¿Q-quiere que lo utilise c-como baston para d-defenderme?- Pregunto la chica algo sonrojada

-P-pues claro... No me gustaria que te lastimaras- Consteto el pelirrojo mirando a otro lado con la brazos cruzados tratando de no hacer notar su sonrojo

La chica logro divisar el color rojos en las mejillas del ojigris haciendo que esta tambien se sonrojo- G-gracias, l-lo hare- Dijo tartamudeando por los nervios

-¡Tortolitos ya es hora de irnos!- Interrumpio cierto rubio ganandose unas miradas asesinas de la no pareja

-Si las miradas mataran, ya estarias muerto- Dijo divertido el de cabello negro y ojos color miel

Todos luego de prepararse abrieron la puerta del escondrijo y salieron apresurados a la calle sin levantar menor ruido. Poco a poco llegaron a esta donde se encontraron al vehiculo de transporte publico pero se detubieron ante la orden del ojiverde que divizo unos 10 zombies rodeando al autobus

-Lylian, Nath- Susurro el de cabello castaño haciendo entender a estos de su plan

La castaña y el rubio abentaron sus armas a los craneos de los infectados con el mayor silencio posible, la chica le dió a 5 con sus flechas y el chico los otros 5 con sus dagas... Todos corrienron luego al autobus subiendo en el salvo los chicos que se dedicaron a recobrar sus municiones para luego seguir a los otros. Cerraron la puerta de este y se sentaron en su respectivos asientos

-¿Ya estamos todos?- Pregunto el gemelo de ojos miel

-Si, no falta nadie- Dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta detras de este

-Eso fue muy facil- Dijo el chico de ojos rosa

-No es bueno confiarce hermanito, nunca se sabe como resulta todo en estas situaciones- Alego el gemelo a su lado

-¿Donde aprendiste eso? ¿De tus video juegos?- Expuso el gemelo de cabello azul

-Sip, pero igual hay que tener cuidad- Dijo sin inmutarce ante el comentario de su hermano

-Tiene razon, nunca hay que confiarse ya que ahora es que vendra la dificil- Afirmo la chica de ojos miel

Esta se encontraba en un asiento al lado del chico de pantalon militar, en el asiento del conductor se encontraba el pelirrojo forzando la entrada de la llave con un clip. Al fin consiguio encender el motor y el autobus se comenzo a mover.

Durante al camino todos se sintieron a gusto salvo algunas dudas de la misión, si, esa era una misión; desde el momendento en que se desató esta epidema por todo el mundo se convirtió en una misión de vida o muerte... Luego de unos minutos conduciendo llegaron a su destino, el centro comercial se encontraba desierto a simple vista salvo por varios coches mal estacionados

-Bien, antes de salir les dire cual sera la formación- Expuso la chica de cabello negro y ojos miel

-¿Que formación?- Expuso su duda el joven victoriano

-Somos 10 personas en un centro comercial de 3 pisos y más de 7 tiendas por cada uno, necesitamos un plan y lo mas provables es que hayan zombies dentro- Explico el de ojos verdes viendo a la chica a los ojos

La chica de ojos miel al cruzar su mirada con el de ojos verdes se paralizo al ver lo bellos que eran, probocando un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas -Exacto, anoche me la pase ideando una estrategia rategia para conseguirlo todo de la manera más rapida y segura posible

Ella miro al resto volviendo a su estado normal mirando a los demas seria

-Como desia, el primer grupo se encargara de los alimento y el agua, seran el Grupo de Provisiones, los integrantes seran Lysandro, Isabel y Castiel quien los direrará. Deberan ir al area de alimentos por el norte, hay un pequeño supermercado donde encontraran todo, traigan preferiblemente enlatados para que duren más tiempo

-Ok, dejamelo a mi tabla- Dijo Castiel reuniendose con su equipo

-El segundo grupo buscaran herramientas y cosas que nos puedan ser de utilidad, seran el Grupo de Recolección, en el seran Lylian, Armin y Viktor los guiara. Les sugiero ir por el area de campametos que esta al noroeste del lugar, hay una tienda de articulos de caza y aire libre, busquen lo que creen necesario como armas y herramientas y si pueden algunas medicinas de una farmacia que esta cerca de la tienda.

-Como digas hermana- Contesto el gemelo de esta juntando a su grupo

-El tercer gurpo se encargareá de la protección al rededor de los demas grupos y nuestra via de escape, sera el Grupo de Vigilancia, estrará integrado por Nathaniel, Kentin y por supuesto yo lo guiare. Nuestro proposito es alertar en caso de zombies y proteger la ruta al autobus, siempre debemos estar alerta ¿Me entendieron?- Los nombrados del grupo asintieron

-Una duda ¿Yo que haré?- Pregunto un peliazul levantando la mano

-Tu mi amigo tendras la tarea más importante. Debes quedarte aquí y mantener al autobus encendido, es nuestra unica manera de escapar ¿Lo entiendes?

-Como ordene capitan- El chico se enderezo e hizo un saludo militar llevando su mano derecha a su frente

-Antes de salir deben entender que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y cuantos de ellos pueden haber afuera pero esten atentos a lo inesperado; y una cosa mas, sino llegamos al bus en 1 hora o si _"ellos"_ llegan antes que nosotros al bus se va con los que pueda- Dijo la chica con un semblante tranquilo pero serio como si nada la inmutara, mientras que los demas se preocuparon, el chico de pelo azul asintio para luego ir al asiento de conductor.

Todos se prepararon para salir del bus tomando sus armas. Poco a poco fueron salendo el grupo de vigilancia dando la señal de todo despejado, despues de uno a uno fueron saliendo el grupo de alimento y por ultimo el grupo de recolección

Los tres grupos se desplegaron a las posisiones que les indico su auto-nombrada lider, aunque nadie se quejaba, todos confiaban en ella... El gurpo de alimetación, al fin llego a la tiendo de mercado del contro como a 50 metros de su transporte.

El lugar se veía desolado, Castiel vio por la peurta de cristal rota si estan solos y aparentemente así era. Dando una señal avanzo primero para luego ser seguido pos se dos comañeron, el lugar estaba descierto de vida lo que le daba una sensación lujobre, la morena sintio un escalofrio e inconsientemente abrazo el brazo del querido pelirrojo para sentirse segura, en cuanto se dio coenta de eso se separo rapido con un lijero rojo en sus mejillas. El pelirrojo se percato de eso hacieno que el tambien se sonrrjara, pero no quiso darle importancia ya que sabia a que venian.

-Ya estamos dentro asi que a trabajar- Dijo mirando al rededor, casi no havián alimentos en los estantes por lo que supuso que el día anterior las personas en panico atracaron el lugar- Traigan los carritos de supermercado, dispersense y tomen lo que puedan

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No es mejor quedarnos juntos?- Cuestiono la morena

-Concuerdo con la dama, es muy arriesgado separarnos- Alego el peliplata

-Aqui el de las ordenes soy, hagan lo que les dije y si tienen miedo, par de miedosos, pues atentos a su alrededor- Exclamo al pelinegro ante los dos que lo miraron de reojo por sus palabras- Eh, no me miren asi, solo lo digo para cubrir mas terreno, es mejor hacer esto rapido y largarnos

Los dos comprendieron las intenciones del ojigris y se dispersaron sin mas que agregar, cada uno tomo dos carritos y se pasearon de un lado a otro del resinto buscando lo que quedaba de los estantes y las heladeras. El joven bicolor de atuendo extraño paso con sus dos carritos casi llenos por la sepción de carnes, en un descuido una de sus latas cayo al suelo chocando con el mostrador provocando ruido que se eschuco en todo la tienda por el eco. El victoriano alertado por el sonido se agacho rapidamente a tomar la lata.

-¿Esto es... sangre?- Musito al peliplata el notar sobre la mano con la que tomo la lata una pequeña gota rojo. Como adto de reflejo alevo la vista puesto que aun estaba agachado y se topo con unos hermosos ojos de distintos colores, uno rosa el otro azul

-Saludos joven cabalero- Dijo con una voz dulce y tranquila una pequeña de cabellera castaña con puntas azules, esbosando un tierna sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia- ¿Seria tan amable de decirme su nombre?

-Claro hermosa damita yo...- A medida que el joven bicolor se paraba noto que la joven de casi su misma edad llebaba un tatuaje de una rosa negra y en su elegante vestido negro de tirantes estilo victoriano unas grandes y notorias manchas de sangre aun fresca que goteaban- soy... -El chico se quedo estatico mirando a la joven quien sustenia en su mano izquierda una gran guadaña ensangrentada y en un bolsillo del vestido traia una pistola glock 25 semiautomatica

-¿Usted es...?- Inquirio la joven notando el modo en que la miraba el peliplata

-Yo- El victoriano callo en cuenta de la realidad y recordo que como esta el mundo- Que descortes he sido _my lady_, me precento -Hizo una reberencia como todo un caballero besando la mano de la joven- Me llamo Lysandro Ainsworth

-Que caballero- Dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que la cautibaban mientras un ligero tono rojo invadia sus mejillas- Mi turno, mi nombre es Ross Black

-Hermoso nombre ¿Anda sola joven damita?

-Si, bueno, no. Andaba una chica que me encontre hace poco, nos perseguieron los zombies hasta aca y tubimos que separarnos- Dijo la chica mientras baja del exhibidor de carnes

-Lo lamento... Un segunto ¿Fueron seguidas hasta aqui?

-Si

-_¡Ahhaaaaaaaaa...!-_ Se escucho el grito de una mujer conocida para el victoriano en lugar

-Estan aqui- Recrimino el peliplata- Tenemos que irnos- Dijo mientras corria a la emisora del grito

-¡Yo tambien ayudare!- Grito la chica quien salto a los estantes siguiendo a Lysandro

Los dos corrienron hasta que llegaron or su lado hasta llegar a la escena, hay estaban Castiel e Isabel matando a cuanto zombie se le atrabezaban, Isabel con patadas y el tubo largo de acero partia a diestra y siniestra los creneos que se le atrabezaban, mientras que Castiel le crubria la espalda destruyendo las cabezas de eston con sus golpes, eran una combinación masacradora. Lysandro y su nueva compañera no tardaron mucho en unirseles

Lyss giraba su Kusai Gama tomando impulso y estreyandola tranquilamente contra la cabezas de los no-muerto, inconsientemente se le comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa a medida que eliminaba a más de ellos, el sabia muy bien que esa era la primera señal de trastorno pero no lo podia evitar. Mientras que su nueva acompañante saltaba en el hombro de zombie en zombie degollando sus cabezas con su gran oz, guardaba su pistola para otra ocación, ademas así difrutaba más, y se le notaba por la gran sonrisa psicotica que se agrandaba a medida que eliminaba a más de ellos. La morena y el pelirrojo viron por un instante al par de victorianos, en ese instante no debian preocuparse por la salud mental de esos dos, luego si seguian vivo hablarian de eso. Los zombies no paraban de llegar por la puerta de de vidrio rota, los cuatro sabian que no podrian controlar la situación por mucho tiempo.

Pero el grupo de recolección tampoco la pasaba bien...


End file.
